


Daddy's Paying for This

by threeamcaffeinebinge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry levi, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, blind cashier saves the day, levi gets the short end of the stick, mr. meatloaf vs his raging erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeamcaffeinebinge/pseuds/threeamcaffeinebinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is an easily flustered old man and Levi loves taking advantage of that, especially when his ‘reactions’ are so hilarious. </p>
<p>Based off of e-r-w-i-n's au prompt: http://e-r-w-i-n.tumblr.com/post/89465297522/au-where-erwin-and-levi-buys-something-to-eat-at</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Meatloaf vs. his Raging Erection

**Author's Note:**

> The poor woman at the counter has no idea what she did, but she's definitely getting a $50 tip from the same boy she embarrassed in front of his father yesterday.

       “Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order, Sir?” Erwin looked down to Levi, who pulled his hood further over his head and huffed. “Sure,” he began, “One large Big Mac combo, with a Coke. And..” he paused for a moment to look back down to Levi, checking if he'd wanted anything. “A 10-piece McNugget meal.” The woman working at the counter smiled and tapped the screen before asking, “What size?”

       “Small.”

“What drink would you like with that?”

       “Sprite.”

“Alrighty! That'll be $10.74” She said, leaning down towards Levi and pushing a pair of extremely thick glasses back onto her nose. “Are you going to pay, or is daddy going to?”

Levi's hood came down off his head as he sent a nasty glare across the counter, right about the time that Erwin was handing her his credit card with a smirk.

“Yes, daddy's paying.”

       “For here or to go?”

“To go. Oh, wait, how much are the SkyLander's toys?”

Levi moved his gaze up to his husband and growled.

“Ninety-nine cents extra. Give me a second to adjust the bill.”

       “Thank you.”

“That brings your total up to.. 11.73. Is that alright?”

       “Absolutely.”

“Your number is 102, it'll be right up.”

Levi grabbed Erwin by the hand and tugged him down to meet his face. “I'm going to make you fucking regret that, Daddy.” Erwin chuckled and nodded in understanding. “I think I can live with this.”

\- - -

Erwin laid the fast food out in the car, tenderly handing the plastic-wrapped toy to the fuming brunet. Levi promptly threw it out the window past Erwin's face, then grabbed a straw. “You're a shithead.”

       “I'm your shithead.”

“Whatever. Can I have my soda?”

       “Of course.”

They ate a large portion of their meal in silence, listening to the parking lot's ambient noise and occasionally flicking condensation off of their cups at each other. When Erwin crumpled up the last of his wrappers and tossed it into the bag, Levi leaned across the center console against his arm. “You remember what day it is?” He said.

       “..Saturday?” Erwin retorted in confusion.

“It's date night, assface.”

       “Oh, yeah! I might have forgotten.” Erwin laughed, mostly out of embarrassment. “So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“I'm thinking at-home dinner and movie night?”

       “Sounds good. Do we need to stop by the grocery store?”

“I don't know, because you're cooking.”

       “Grocery store it is.” Erwin gently pushed Levi off him and started the car, putting it in drive and making sure to run over the toy, smiling at the crunch it made as they exited the parking space.

\- - - - - - - -

“What do you wanna eat?” Erwin asked as he pulled into the store's parking lot.

       “Food.”

He sighed. “What kind of food?”

       “Fucking dog food, what do you think?”

“I'm thinking about shrimp.”

       “Make it scampi, then. Pick up some wine and popcorn, too.”

“Sounds perfect. Do you want to come in with me?”

       “I've had enough of people today.”

“I'll be back soon, then.” Erwin unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over and planted a soft kiss to Levi's cheek. Levi pulled him closer and kissed him back, licked his bottom lip, whispered “I'll miss you, daddy.”, and shoved him out of the car.

\- - - - - - - -

Erwin was now locked out the car, jacket in hand and keys still inside the Mazda with Levi. On top of it all, he was at half-mast and wasn't going to be allowed back inside the car until he had bought groceries.

“Fuck,” he thought as he awkwardly tied his jacket around his waist and walking into the store, grabbing the first shopping cart that came into arm's length and throwing his now-wrinkled jacket in the basket. “So for a scampi we need.. shrimp, garlic, lemon, and.. wine.” He pushed the cart to the seafood section when he felt a light tap on his forearm.

“Excuse me..”

He turned to see an elderly woman, about 80 or so, carrying an overfilled basket. “Could I please use your cart? The dock is at the other side of the store, and I don't think my legs could carry me all that way with this basket. I'm so sorry to ask this.” Erwin nodded in understanding, taking his jacket out of the cart and transferring the woman's groceries to the cart. “It's no problem at all, I don't need that much anyways.” The woman lit up and shook his hand gingerly. “Thank you so much.”

“No thanks needed!” he said as he turned (very quickly) and sped off in direction of shrimp. Once he had it in the basket, he stopped by the produce section, where a group of three middle-aged ladies in little-league soccer tees were huddled in front of the fruit. He checked down towards his pants to see how obvious it would be if he got anywhere near them. He held his basket at crotch level and approached the group, hoping that they wouldn't notice at all. “Sir, are you okay?” One of the ladies asked, politely and extremely concerned.

       “Er.. Yes, why?”

“You look very red.” Piped in another.

       “Oh, whoops. Could, you, uh, hand me a, uh, lemon?”

“Oh, of course!” The third chimed in, leaning to the side and grabbing a lemon. She looked into his basket. “Looks like something delicious. Scampi, maybe?”

       “Yes, actually.”

“That would be great with a Cabernet. I think I have a coupon for that!” The concerned woman grabbed her purse and started rummaging through, while Erwin tried his best to muster up a response to get out of the circle of ladies. “Er, I'm fine, but thank you so much!”

       “No, no, I'll never use it, just give me a second..”

“I'm very well off, all I need is the lemon.”

       “Are you sure?” She looked up from her purse.

“Yes.” He answered tentatively.

       “..Okay, more for me.” She giggled, setting her purse down and gesturing for her friend to ‘give him the lemon, for Pete’s sake’. She set the lemon in his basket, and started to check prices for oranges.

_Thank god that's over”_ He thought to himself, picking a cluster of parsley, and quickly walking to the alcohol. “Cabernet... Idiots.” He muttered, eying a bottle of Pinot Grigio. He picked it up, checked the price, and put it in the basket. By this time, he no longer cared about the problem going on underneath his dress slacks, it had been 10 minutes of shame and it wasn't going to get the best of him. “What did Levi ask for again..? Popcorn!” He grinned and set off to find popcorn, which was, to his surprise, only an aisle down. “Cheddar... caramel.. salt.. butter!” He tossed the microwave-ready pack into the basket and walked himself happily to the checkout. As he set his jacket over his shoulder and emptied the basket onto the belt, the cashier cleared his throat obnoxiously. “Is there a problem, sir?” Erwin asked.

       “You seem to have an.. uh..” He pointed to the floor and gritted his teeth.

“I'm aware of it.” Erwin said, bringing a hand to his temple. “You could always just look up.”

       “But.. why do you?”

“I'm almost 40 and have an extremely stressful job. I don't know, and I don't care.”

       “A-Alright sir.”

The cashier rung up his groceries in silence, only uttering a quiet 'thirty-seven ninety' and 'thank you, have a nice day'.

\- - - - - - - -

Erwin tapped on the window, accidentally waking Levi up from a small nap. He mouthed “I'm back” from outside, and jiggled the handle. With a huff, Levi hit the 'unlock' button and popped the trunk open. Erwin set the groceries in the trunk and sat back down in the driver's seat with a sigh.

“What's for dinner?”

       “Scampi.”

“I meant the wine.”

       “Grigio.”

“What's up your ass?”

       “Nothing. Just glad to be back.”

“Alright. Would you care to explain why?”

       “Bagboy was a shit.” Levi nodded with a grunt of understanding as Erwin closed the door and started the car, clicking his seat belt into place and pulling out of the parking lot as fast as he could. “Are you gonna want help with dinner?”

       “Yeah, prep time should get cut in half, then.”

“Alright.”

Levi’s eyes scanned the road, then went to Erwin. Then to his erection. “I’m guessing you enjoyed my way of saying ‘get back soon’?” Erwin tensed, bit the tip of his tongue, and eased his foot off the gas pedal at the notice of a speed limit sign. “Not as much as you did, apparently.” Levi chuckled. “Want me to fix it?”

       “In the car?”

“I’m feeling generous, and I laughed for about five minutes after you left, so add apologetic to that list.”

       “I’m not complaining.”

“Of _course_ you’re not” He huffed. He snaked a hand over the center console and fiddled with his belt, using his other hand to prop himself into a better position for in-car handjobs. Once he finally mastered the art of one-handed belt wrangling, he found a better position where both arms could be used. He pushed Erwin’s pants down his thighs, and with some maneuvering, popped his dick out of his briefs. Erwin was breathing heavily, trying his best to keep his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. With a grin, Levi bent down and licked the underside of his cock, and erwin jerked the wheel with a moan. Levi’s head hit the dashboard with a soft ‘thump’.

“FUCK.”

Erwin put on his 4-ways and pulled onto the shoulder, then pulled up his pants and checked to see if Levi was alright, ‘shit’s and ‘I’m sorry’s spilling out of his mouth at irregular intervals.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just, get us home before either of us get hurt, please.”

“I’m on it.”

\- - - - - - - -

Dinner was quiet, calm, and with the candles Erwin had found while putting things away, romantic. Once all the dishes were in the sink, Levi snatched the box of microwave popcorn from a cabinet and grabbed a bowl. Erwin was on the couch, flipping through options on Netflix. He heard the microwave beep and Levi swear a few times, then smelled the loving embrace of popcorn butter fill the air. Levi sat down next to him, leaning up onto his shoulder and planting his forehead to the blond's strong jawline.

“Daddy, have you found a movie yet? I made popcorn.”

Oh god.

“Oh, fuck. I forgot the wine. I'll be right back. If you can't find anything once I'm back on the couch, we're watching Avatar.”

“Uh, Avatar sounds fine. I’ll get it loading.”

 _Fuck._ He thought to himself, looking down at his dress slacks and sighing. _I shouldn't be aroused by this, but here we are Thank god that was all he did._ Hearing footsteps from the kitchen, he hit a button on the remote and started Avatar, readjusting his position on the couch. “Avatar? Good choice.” Levi plopped down on the couch close to Erwin's leg, snuggling into his side and setting the bottle of wine close to him.

“Are you gonna share that?”

“Wasn't planning on it, but anything for you, Daddy.” Levi looked up, shit-eating grin permanently planted on his face. Oh, Christ. Erwin frowned with a pained expression and looked back to the television.

Levi stirred during a quiet scene to get up and sit himself down in Erwin's lap. He took it as an advance, slowly leaning forward to kiss the shell of Levi's ear. “What're you doing..?”

“Nothing.” He ran his hands up under Levi's shirt, gracing over his ribs. Levi grabbed his hands and slapped them back on either side of his legs, twisting his head around. “Let me rephrase the question. What do you think you're doing?” Erwin looked away in shame. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“We _just_ had the couch cleaned, and the movie's only halfway through. Too much wine tonight?” Erwin sighed, wrapping Levi in a small embrace. “I'm sorry.”

“Damned right, we're almost to a good part.”

_Why did I pick Avatar_

_It's three hours long and Levi's wiggling on my lap_

_Why did I pick Avatar_

Levi stretched for a moment, grinding his hips against Erwin's steady-staying erection and leaning forward for the popcorn bowl. After hearing a small whine from behind him he decided that no, he didn't want popcorn, so he sat the bowl back down and leaned further for the wine bottle. He poured himself his 3rd glass of wine and then went for the popcorn. “Levi..” Erwin whined, pouting in a way that made him look like an angry 9 year-old. Levi turned to face him. “What? There's barely an hour left, your dick isn't going to fall off. And even with your raging erection, your lap is ten times more comfortable than this goddamned couch. So calm the fuck down, okay?”

“Fine.” Erwin made himself comfortable (the couch really _was_ uncomfortable, Hanji was too extravagant when it came to wedding gifts) and kissed the top of Levi's head in an apology.

The rest of the movie was to be expected, Levi trying to see how much of a bottle of wine he could drink in one sitting and Erwin becoming a human couch cushion for the last 45 minutes. As the credits rolled, Levi got up to stretch, switched off the TV, and turned to Erwin. “Gonna get up?” Confused, Erwin sat up and looked up at him. “..Better?”

**“Much better.”**


	2. Mr. Meatloaf Saves the Day (with his penis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gon frick. NSFW.

Levi kissed him gently and thoughtfully, wrapping a subtle hand around the larger man’s tie and pulling him closer. Erwin pushed him back, breaking the kiss and glaring at him, sending shivers down the smaller man’s spine. “You’ve been a bad boy, Levi. Do you really think you deserve that?” Levi looked into his eyes lustfully, then downwards, nibbling on his bottom lip as he shook his head. “No, I don’t think I do, daddy.”

     “How are we gonna fix that, then?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, looking back into his eyes, “Show me?” With a hungry growl, Erwin picked up his lover, consuming his breath and thoughts in a deep, passionate kiss. Levi slid his legs around the blond’s hips while snaking his arms around his neck. Making their way to the bedroom, Erwin palmed at his ass forcefully as he thought about how to get his revenge for the earlier acts. Parting from the kiss, Levi made his way from his jawline to his ear, leaving small kisses up onto the shell, biting down.

     “Levi, what are you doing?”

“Trying to be a good boy.”

     “No no, it’s too late for that. You’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys need punished.”

“I don’t wanna be punished, daddy,” he cooed.

     “You should have thought about that. I’m going to rip you apart from the inside until the only things you have on your mind is my name and God’s.” Levi could only remain silent as he was hauled into the bedroom by his husband, seeing a completely new side brought out by only a few small words.

     “Are you scared?” Erwin murmured into his ear.

“A little. Should we make a safeword?”

     “It’s a good idea. How does ‘taxes’ sound?”

“Fucking awful, let’s go for it.”

With a nod, Erwin tossed his blushing bride onto the bed. “First, we should start with that dirty, pretty mouth of yours. Open it for me, please.”

     “Where’s the popsicle stick,doc? Is it your di--” Before he could utter the last syllable, Erwin had grabbed his face by the chin, tilting his head up. “You’re not being such a good boy. Maybe I should tie you up and leave you here to think about what you say?”  He shook his head quickly with a small ‘uh-uh’ to follow. With a chaste kiss to his lips, Erwin released his grasp and started to undo his tie. “Now, as I said, please open your mouth, Levi.” Reluctantly, Levi parted his lips and left his mouth agape while staring into calculating eyes.

     “Good boy.” Erwin closed his mouth gently, placing another soft kiss to his cheek, then to his neck. He sat the two of them up, and began to unbutton Levi’s shirt. “Can you please continue to undress yourself, Levi?”

“Yes, sir,” Levi said cooly, his lust beginning to fade into a warm pool in his loins.

     “Thank you.” He slid off the bed to undress, tossing their clothes in the hamper and opening the bedside drawer. As he sat down on the bed again to evaluate his choices, a pair of grey briefs were unceremoniously thrown at his head.

“Levi, did you do that?”  
     “Maybe.”

“That wasn’t nice at all.”

     “Nope.”

“I definitely know what I’m going to do to you now. Come here.”

With a shit-eating grin, Levi crawled over and looked to his partner’s face. “What’re you gonna do to me, daddy?”

He grabbed his partner by the chin again, setting his thumb on his tongue. “I think it would be better if you watched your mouth. Would you like something to keep you busy?”

     “I’ll fucking bite you if you don’t speed up.” Erwin pulled his hand away, closing the distance between their faces and glaring Levi in the eyes. Levi smirked and flicked his tongue out, only for it to be caught gently between Erwin’s teeth, pulling them together in a kiss so hard their teeth clicked in contact. Their lips trembled as they met and danced, their noses brushing against each others’ and Erwin’s hands making their way to Levi’s sinuous waist. Breaking apart for air, he pulled his lover back and dug nails into his hip. “I didn’t say you were finished. Daddy’s still very,” he let go and reeled his hand back a short measure, “Very,” he brought his hand down with a clap, “Mad.” Rubbing the red mark he left, he whispered, “On my lap, please.”

     “Yes, daddy.”

Levi scooted his way to a comfortable position, laying across Erwin’s lap and promptly sticking his ass in the air. “Very good.” With a heavy hand, Erwin alternated from groping to slapping, Levi’s legs quaking and starting to slip with his weight on them. “How do I know that you’re being properly punished if you’re not making any noise?” With a whine, Levi lowered his aching self to Erwin’s lap, setting his forehead on the bedspread. “Are you sorry for being such a bad boy?” Levi turned his head towards him with a nod. “Yes or no?”

     “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Erwin said, with a cautionary pinch on the thigh.

     “Yes, daddy.”

“Thank you for being such a good boy, my Levi. I think you deserve something. Can you sit up for me?” Levi nodded, sat up, and turned to kneel on his partner’s lap.

Erwin placed his lips to Levi’s cheek, kissing it softly. His mouth wandered to his jawline, teeth and tongue marking a path of where he’d been. When he had made it to his neck, he bit down, eliciting a groan and a small shiver from the brunet. His teeth scraped and sucked from his throat to his collarbone and back up, leaving a trail of nectarine bruises in their wake. Levi’s hand moved from their sides to grip at his cock, his legs shaking as he made contact.

Erwin stopped.

“Levi, did you ask before moving?”

     “No, sir, I did not.”

“And you’re playing with yourself, too? Such a bad boy..”

He leaned over to the bedside table, fishing around with a limp hand while keeping a firm eye on his aggravated consort. Once he had found what he was looking for, he pulled it up and set it on the flat surface. A bottle of lubricant, nothing suspicious. Levi relaxed, hoping for better things to come.  Erwin politely picked him up, setting him down onto the comforter atop the pillows. He grabbed the lube from the dresser, and a small rubber ring from the drawer inside.  “You were being such a good boy, so I’m sure that this will be nothing compared to what you would usually get from me. Close your eyes, please?”

“Yes, daddy, anything for you, daddy,” said Levi, not completely knowing what was in his hand, but trusting what he had in mind. Erwin popped the cap, pressing a small amount of lube into his hand. He warmed it up and coated the small ring, then his lover’s member in the thin substance. Levi moaned, spreading his legs to the warm feeling.

     “Do you want to be touched?”

“Fuck, gah, yes-s...” Erwin slapped his inner thigh, earning a gasp as repentance.

     “Don’t say such nasty things with your pretty mouth.”

“Yes, daddy” whined Levi. Erwin stretched the ring open, guiding it down to the bottom of his shaft. Taking his balls in his other hand and nudging them through. With heavy breaths, Levi bucked into his hand, choking out a low whine. “Dadd- oh, god no..” Pumping him a few times, Erwin chuckled. “Does it feel nice?”

     “S-so nice..”

“Then this is going to feel so much better.” He buried his nose into his navel, sucking and licking down to the base of his cock. Words were lost to Levi, who could only speak in moans and cries. Erwin licked up the base, sucked at the tip, and massaged circles into his thighs. Levi mewled and leaned up to grab at his shoulders, then at his hair. With a chuckle, Erwin traced his hands up the other man’s hips, lazily kissing at the throbbing sides of his lover’s erection.

     “Fuck, Erwin...” Levi whined. He pulled his head up.

“I thought we already had a conversation about that foul little mouth of yours.” He said, pinching the inside of his thigh. He was answered with a small hiss. “Ssh--..”

     “I don’t think that’s going to be enough, Levi. I think we might need to fill it with something.”

Levi grinned down at him. “What do you have in mind, daddy?”

     “You’ll see. Open your mouth.” Obediently, Levi parted his lips, flattening his tongue down over his bottom lip after wetting it. Erwin graciously set two fingers inside, leaning up to look his lover in the eyes. “Suck.” With a nod, Levi closed his mouth and slurped at the fingers like a wanton whore, running his tongue in between and coating them with saliva. After a few minutes of slurpy silence,, Erwin slipped his fingers out with a ‘pop’, and placed them around the firm muscle of Levi’s ass.  Levi mewled and grabbed at Erwin’s shoulders, pulling his knees up towards his stomach. “Daddy, please..?” Erwin chuckled, probing between his cheeks. “Please what?”

“F-f..” He caught his tongue and let his sentence draw to a close, letting his head drop to the pillows.

Erwin brought their faces together with a strong hand. “Fuck me..?”

Erwin smiled down at him.

**“Good boy.”**


End file.
